Un día como hoy
by Astrea-nike
Summary: Rukawa se ha pasado sus vacaciones de verano trabajando y viendo a alguien que le alegraba la rutina. Ahora,todo eso se esta acabando y se debate interiormente porque sólo hay una palabra que surge entre la fusión de sus hormonas y sus neuronas: DO AHO


Slam Dunk y sus personajes son propiedad de Takehiko Inoue

* * *

_Porque el ayer es solo un sueño  
y el mañana, una visión.  
Pero el presente bien vivido  
hace del ayer un sueño de felicidad  
y del mañana una visión de esperanza.  
Aprovecha bien, pues, el día de hoy  
Proverbio sánscrito_

* * *

—¡Rukawa¿Otra vez durmiendo en la trastienda?

Una voz me viene desde muy lejos. Estoy somnoliento y aún no quiero despertarme del todo.

—¡RUKAWA! Todavía no es la época de hibernación para los zorros

Ese epíteto me arrulla. Pego un respingo tan fuerte que hace que mi cabeza se encuentre por el camino con una de las estanterías superiores, y como si de un resorte del subconsciente se tratara, maldigo a la chica con aire de suficiencia que esta enfrente de mí.

Repasemos la situación, esa chica de la ahora pienso de todo menos bonita, es mi encargada. Y tiene la costumbre de fastidiarme llamándome zorro desde el mismísimo instante en que ese cabestro de Sakuragi se enteró que estaba trabajando y vino a reírse a costa de mi estúpido uniforme.

Ya que estamos, entendí a la perfección a Sakuragi. La camisa a rayas pasó de moda hace veinte años, la pajarita, ridícula, misteriosamente nunca esta recta y el mandil que, con mi estatura, llevo de cinturón. ¡Ah! y que no se me olvide la visera, creo que regalaban una igual con los chocapics.

Ya veis, empatizo con el do´aho mas de lo cree la gente.

¡Venga Kaede! No seas modesto, si lo primero que pensaste cuando te viste en el espejo que estabas mas estúpido que cuando tu madre te disfrazo de Doraemon a los seis años. La pintura azul no me queda bien y estas pintas de "chupidependienteguay" tampoco.

Vuelta al planeta Tierra.

La encargada está mirándome con cara de malas pulgas por volverme a escaquear, cuando según ella soy su dependiente imán (atraigo a todas) y he doblado las ventas de consumibles.

¡Pero que narices!. Me merezco su regañina por ser incapaz de concentrarme. Hoy es mi última semana y no hago nada mas que estar en el limbo, incluso mas que de costumbre. Dormito en cualquier lado y ella se encarga de sacarme de la ensoñación.

Como habéis comprobado, decirme "zorro" es lo único que me despierta y lo peor es que funciona.

Después de eso es cuando ella sonríe displicente y yo odio ese aire cómplice con el que enseña su perfecta dentadura.

—Se un buen chico, no querrás que te despida a estas alturas del verano y tu novio se enfade contigo

¡Ya está, ya lo ha dicho!

Mientras vuelvo a mi puesto en la tienda de comestibles del cine, ni protesto...

Por que ella me tiene bien cogido

2) Por que la he repetido tantas veces que el do´aho no es mi novio que podría reunirlo en un CD doble de los megaexitos del verano

¿Quién querría a ese mono pelirrojo idiota por novio?

Yo...

... ¡no!...

A ver Kaede, respira. No tienes un desorden de personalidad múltiple, eso te lo dejaste claro.

Repite: "Tú eres un témpano de hielo y no sientes nada por nadie"

... mentira podrida...

¡Joder! Desde que el do´aho y yo comenzamos a intimar mi vida parece Mr Jeckill y Mr Hyde con la BSO de "Que si, que no, que nunca se decide".

Y no solo eso. Creo que el sol brilla mas, que estoy menos irónico que de costumbre y hasta creo que de vez en cuando sonrío como un estúpido. Y yo no sonrío nunca, ni siquiera viendo los gags de Mr Bean

Suspiro, no sé que me esta pasando.

Cuando pienso en Hanamichi estoy ausente. No, la definición correcta sería idiotizado

Y cuando estoy con él, no dejó de tener calambres de lo nervioso que me pongo.

¡No hago mas que desvariar¡Me he vuelto completamente loco!

Cuando sirvo refrescos de naranja, lo recuerdo porque son sus favoritos. Vendo palomitas y en mi cabeza aparece la imagen de ese idiota pelirrojo engullendo los cubos de tamaño grande. Si me piden gominolas, siempre me anotó mentalmente llevarle unas cuantas.

Es un mono goloso... ¿quién me lo iba a decir?

Y es que un día como hoy, después de volver del Campeonato Nacional, fue cuando empezamos a conocernos. El tiempo pasa tan deprisa a su lado que no soy constante ¡Y pensar que tengo la sensación de que fue ayer cuando comenzó el verano!

Desgraciadamente, las horas en el trabajo se me pasan muertas y mi mente empieza a divagar sola.

¡Lo que me faltaba¡Bastante tengo ya vivir mi primer amor!

Espera... retrocedamos... ¿he dicho primer amor? .

Un trago, necesito un trago. ¡Tengo una coca-cola en la mano!

Beber ha sido una mala decisión, porque era para la cliente que tengo delante. Menos mal que la encargada no se ha dado cuenta. Sólo ha sido un sorbo, así que voy a hacer como si nada y se la doy junto a sus palomitas.

¿Me estaba haciendo una radiografía completa¡Eh, un momento, pero no te desmayes!

¡Estupendo!, ahora tengo a mi jefa detrás de mi con ese tono inconfundible-Vamos a ayudar a nuestra clienta- . Lo que en idioma jerárquico, se obvia ese sujeto en plural y me toca pringar a mí.

Un suspiro de resignación me da fuerzas para levantar a la chica y darla un par de bofetadas.

Esto solo me pasa a mi ¿No tenia nada mejor que hacer que colgarme de un idiota?

Mirala, acaba de despertar. Debería fijarme en las chicas, quizá así se me pase lo del do´aho. Es mona. ¿Uh?... Juraría que sus ojos tienen forma de corazón. Me está sonriendo.¡Ugghh¡Tiene los dientes como un excalectric!

¡ Se acabaron con las chicas¡Vivan los idiotas... con anatomía de escándalo!

-¡Rukawa, pero no la sueltes!

¡Vivan los torpes¡Y los bocazas¡Y los brutos!.

Con modales que dejan a los Yakuza como personas de refinada educación... y...y... atractivos, alegres y divertidos pelirrojos...¡No, Kaede! No sigas por ahí...

¿Eh? Una mano acaba de pasar rápidamente por mi cara-Rukawa, contesta que estás ausente. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si. Lo siento, volveré al trabajo-responde la única neurona que esta libre del influjo del do´aho

¡Oh por dios¡No¡Esto no esta bien!

Yo solo quiero que termine el verano, ahorrar y poder pagarme un viaje para ver los all star de la NBA. Punto y final.

No complicarme la vida con amores imposibles ¿he dicho amor¡bah¡Solo es interés! Puramente deportivo ¡lo juro!

Lo único que reconozco es que cuando acabe esto voy a echar nuestros duelos nocturnos

¿Qué pasa¿No os creéis que nos llevemos bien?

Hanamichi y yo, según el, yo, su eterno rival, hasta que la muerte nos separe...ummm ... que bien suena eso... ¡mierda! A lo que iba: el torpe y yo jugamos al baloncesto a la salida del trabajo.

¿Qué como empezó todo?

Pues con ese mono partiéndose la mandíbula de mí cuando me vio con el dichoso uniforme del cine. Pero yo me resarcí cuando lo vi vestido de repartidor de licores con ese mandil a rayas, parecía un marinero fugado...jejejeje

Si, que si, aunque tampoco lo creáis, ese holgazán se ha puesto a sacarse un dinero extra en verano y logre sonsacarle para que... jijijji...

¡Oh! Me estoy poniendo cachondo de solo recordarlo. Es que... le chantajee con unas golosinas y le incite para que las buscara, y... me las coloque es un lugar estratégico

¡No!

¡Ahí no, pervertidas!

El caso es que funcionó.

Quería comprarle un pony a su hermana pequeña

En un primer momento pensé que era gilipollas perdido y que lo suyo no tenia remedio. Pero a día de hoy me resulta adorable, tierno y encantador. Su vergüenza cuando me lo confesaba... en fin, que me estoy yendo del tema

Pero no temáis, afortunadamente, y por supuesto después de llamarle idiota en todos los idiomas y él replicarme con todas las modalidades de zorros que sabia, le convencí que era imposible mantener un pony en una casa unifamiliar con un jardín en el que el pino piñonero ocupa todo el espacio y juntos miramos como pagarle un día de montura a la niña

Desde entonces viene todos los días a buscarme. Todos. Siempre le encuentro esperándome en la esquina, al salir del trabajo, para irnos a casa y antes echar nuestro duelo.

Quiere superarme y yo no quiero que me supere porque me permito fantasear con que viene a buscarme como si fuera mi novio

¿Qué voy a hacer? Cada vez que lo tengo tan cerca que huelo el aroma que desprende su cuello...

Vale, vale, lo admito... lo quiero, lo amo ¡estoy loco por el!

Mi salvaje y tierno Hanamichi, seguro que si le dijera esto, recibiría un cabezazo que me mandaría a un coma profundo. Quizá fuera mejor así. Podría soñar eternamente con estar con él sin los obstáculos de la realidad Sin pensar que cada día será el ultimo porque me descubría. Sin creer que me ahogo en la rutina para escapar de la confusión de este sentimiento. Sin esperar nada, a pesar de que los días se encadenan, uno tras otro, y todo sigue igual... pero el verano termina.Y esta situación también va a acabar

Podéis llamarme cobarde, pero tengo miedo de las consecuencias, del futuro, del que dirán. Si, eso me importa. No soportaría que a una persona tan sociable como Sakuragi se le cerraran puertas...

Y además eso seria en el hipotético caso de que me correspondiera. ¡Sueñas demasiado, Kaede, y desvarías aun mas!.

¿Eh¿Ya se acabó mi turno?

¡Por fin! Llevo todo el día esperando esto. Le veré en nuestra esquina, me sonreirá cuando aparezca y volverá a retarme "Hoy te ganaré zorro"

Que raro. Aún no lo veo. No hay nadie. Seguro que llega tarde, jejeje, así tengo excusa para regañarle. Me encanta discutir con él.

Veo una silueta, mi corazón bulle de alegría.

¡Vaya! No es él. ¡Tranquilo Kaede! Es la décima vez que miras el reloj y solo han pasado dos minutos.

Cinco minutos. Siete minutos. Diez minutos. Quince minutos. Veinte minutos.

No va a venir. Se acabó. Se ha cansado de mí, de esta rutina.

Estoy... estoy llorando. Bajo la cabeza avergonzado. Tengo el cuerpo quebrado. Nunca he sentido mas desasosiego en toda mi vida. ¿Qué significa este abismo? La cabeza me da vueltas, y no puedo respirar.

¿Qué voy a hacer sin él?

¡Soy un gran estúpido¡Un mísero idiota! Solo he sabido refugiarme en un presente con alguien que no me pertenece. ¿Por qué tengo que darme cuenta ahora de que lo he perdido?

Había asimilado que duraría una semana mas, siete días que podría memorizar cada cosa que me gusta de Sakuragi. Su cara de satisfacción cuando marca a canasta, ese gesto que hace con la boca cuando se concentra en defender. Los músculos de su brazo cuando se tensan y flexionan con el ejercicio son fuertes y firmes. Como los brazos que me atrapan en este momento.

Mi pecho no deja de retumbar de manera salvaje. Este aroma es inconfundible.

¡Sakuragi!

Su voz grave me susurra—Lo siento, la mujer del jefe enfermó y tuve que cerrar yo. Perdóname Rukawa.

Me siento tan aliviado que creo que estoy flotando. Y esta sensación se convierte en puro júbilo cuando Sakuragi me limpia las lágrimas con delicadeza.

Tengo que aprovechar este momento-Yo...

¡Me... me esta besando!

¡No me lo puedo creer¡Y de la sorpresa tampoco puedo reaccionar! Lo único que hago es comprobar con los ojos bien abiertos que ese pelirrojo que me obsesiona está masajeando mis labios con los suyos.

No, no te apartes, quiero que me sigas besando. Parece que no tiene ni idea de lo que me pasa por la mente porque pone distancia entre los dos con el semblante serio y azorado.

-Lo siento...yo... creí... no sé... Mejor me marcho. Olvida esto por favor, zorro

¿Qué? Vale, un momento, cree que no le he correspondido. Debe de ser eso. ¡Oh, Dios! Te suplico que sea eso

—No quiero olvidar ninguno de estos días—me oigo decir antes de pensar en nada mas y atrapar su cara entre mis manos

¿Dejar que entren en tu boca es sinónimo de dar la bienvenida a alguien?

En el caso afirmativo es mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado, y en el (también) caso afirmativo no quiero que nadie que no sea Sakuragi me bese así.

Me abandono a la caricia de sus labios. No importa, sé lo que voy a decirle cuando dejemos de besarnos como dos locos ansiosos... Si es que dejamos de hacerlo porque lo que esta sucediendo es tan increíble que por mi seguimos así hasta mañana cuando haya conseguido asimilarlo.

Do´aho, quiero que formes parte de mi vida. Verte todos los días para construir paso a paso nuestra historia. Y que en el futuro podamos volver la vista atrás sin arrepentirnos de haber pasado nuestra existencia juntos.

FIN

* * *

N/A: Gracias por leer hasta aquí. Esta oneshot está escrito con el único objetivo de que tú y yo compartamos un buen rato. Y especialmente hecho para dedicarselo a Miguel, por los buenos momentos que me haces pasar delante de la pantalla. ¡Y lo que prometen por venir!

Saludos a todos!


End file.
